Mighty Armed States of Honor
Category: Cyber Nations Category: Alliances Category: M*A*S*H category: Brown |- | align=center colspan=2 | M*A*S*H Motto: You gotta fight for every breath, and tell death to go to hell! |- |'Founded' || June 28th, 2007 |- |'Team Color' || Brown |- |'Commanding Officer' || Flonker |- |'Executive Officers' || Tweak1029 and <--Chase--> |- |'Senior Drill Instructor' || Col. Fitswilliam |- |'Officer of Banking and Economics' || Energizer |- |'Officer of Foreign Affairs' || Colin Myrhh |- |'Officer of Immigration' || Dran |- |'Officer of Internal Affairs' || Bedford Forest CSC |- |'Director of the OSS' || Lloyd Gordon |- |'Chief Jag' || PewterPirate55 |- |'Government' || Military Hierarchy |- |'Treaties' || PIAT with CSN NAP with Invicta NAP with The Charter NAP with Sans Pareil NAP with Big Biz MDP with PLUS PIAT with IAA UPS v2.0 Brown Unity in Trading Treaty |- |'Members' || 93 |- |'Strength' || 1,312,450 |} =Charter= THE MIGHTY ARMED STATES OF HONOR Preamble: This document is to define the government and rules of The Mighty Armed States of Honor hereby referred to as M*A*S*H. All members must abide by this document. Article I: Admission: 1. No member of M*A*S*H can be a part of another Alliance 2. Spying is not allowed; if you are caught spying you will be ZIed and expelled 3. All recruits are required to switch to the Brown Team after 12/15/07 4. All recruits are required to put M*A*S*H in their Alliance Affiliation 5. M*A*S*H will not accept anyone who is in a active war or on a ZI list come back after its settled 6. As of 12/1/07 IAFC and NRGW are now apart of M*A*S*H Article II: Structure: 1. Joint Chiefs of Staff: the Joint Chiefs of Staff consists of 4 senior members of M*A*S*H. And also include the C.O., Executive officers, Foreign Affairs Officer, and Senior Drill Instructor. 2. Officer Corps: 1. Executive Officer 2. Drill Instructor 3. Economic Officer 4. Foreign Affairs Officer 5. Enlistment Officer 6. Internal Affairs Officer 7. Director of the Office of Strategic Services * Officer Corps positions can appoint 1 deputy 3. Non Commissioned Officers 1. Company Commanders- 1 for each of the 6 company’s 2. Platoon Leaders – 1-2 for each company 4. Assistants- Department heads can also appoint assistants 5. Soldiers- basic unit in M*A*S*H can either fight wars or work in banking 6. Operations Advisory Committee- Made up of very senior members of M*A*S*H who have retired from government. They act as a advising group for the Joint Chiefs of Staff and they also oversee the M*A*S*H Academy. Article III: Expulsion: members can be thrown out for the following: 1. Spying 2. Bad behavior- racists remarks, belittling of others, etc..(in alliance, Open World Forum, or other offsite forum boards) 3. Rogue activities 4. Being a member of two alliances expulsions are decided by the M*A*S*H J.A.G. Article IV: War, Aid, and Trade War: 1. There will be no offensive wars unless approved by a Company commander or the deputy/ Senior Drill Instructor 2. Tech Raiders must read and understand the following - You can not raid a target that is in an alliance - If they return you must pay reps to them *exception if they attack back then no reps breaks these rules you will be on your own to deal with the consequences. 3. All members must report to their barracks to sign in after becoming a member 4. Report any attacks on you or another member’s nation in the sentry reports thread, they will not be dealt with unless posted there! Aid: 1. You are encouraged to aid other members in the alliance. 2. War Aid is top priority 3. the Economic officer over sees all affairs in trades and aid 4. helping other nations outside of M*A*S*H is encouraged but must be cleared by the C.O. and/or Economic Officer Trade: 1. Try to trade with in the alliance when you can. But it is recommended to trade within the Brown Team Article V: Loyalty and Authority: 1. All members must be loyal to the leadership and follow orders 2. This document is the law of our alliance. It can be Amended by majority vote of the officers and a special representative appoint by the membership to vote on the amendment. 3. Don't forget to have fun though! 4. This document is property of the C.O. of M*A*S*H, Col. Fitswilliam of Jamoney 5. The Leader of M*A*S*H can make or change all policies. 1st Amendment Adoption of JAG: Objective:The Judge Advocate General of M*A*S*H has been set up to deal with all conflicts within or outside of the alliance pertaining to any M*A*S*H members Jurisdiction: The JAG can expel or punish members for the following 1.Rogue Activities ( not following orders, unauthorized offensive wars) 2.Charter violations (being apart of 2 alliances, etc...) 3.Spying 4.Flaming, Baiting, Spamming in un authorized area repeatedly, offensive actions Structure: 1. One Chief JAG who can break ties and over sees all cases 2. Four Deputy JAG’s form panel to try cases Punishments: 1. Punishments can very from verbal warnings, warning using forum features, suspension, expulsion, or perma ZI 2. All punishments given out are based on personal merit and how bad of crime committed =History= Founding In Early June of 2007 The NPO declared war on an alliance called ONOS under the reasoning of suspected spying. Because of those tragic series of events caused many of the true family of ONOS spread out across the Cyberverse. As a response to this M*A*S*H was founded on June 28th, 2007 by the great Col. Fitswilliam from the Nation of Jamoney. Learning from the mistakes made by ONOS in the last few months the new group of leaders set out to make an Honorable alliance that would always stand and defend for what was right. The Important Players in Forming M*A*S*H Col. Fitswilliam of Jamoney Mclaren of Battlefield Flonker of New Bananaland Golden Age of Growth The Summer of 2007 was a truly remarkable period for M*A*S*H. During this period of growth M*A*S*H went from being a very small alliance to being a very good sized alliance of about 100 nations and around 1.5 million combined Nation Strength. In Mid July of 2007 M*A*S*H joined Offspring and became the military branch for the 15 alliances united under the offspring pact, but by Late august after a scandal between Alema and NATO Offspring was dissolved and M*A*S*H set out on its own in the world of Planet Bob again. During this period in mid to late August M*A*S*H signed a few treaties with close allies and merged with IAFC, a fellow ex-Offspring member. This merger also changed the M*A*S*H charter to include a JAG and Joint Chiefs of Staff. Unjust War Just a few days before Hostilities broke out on which would become theUnjust War M*A*S*H signed a Protectorate Treaty called the Winchester Accords with the Legion. The Legion would go on to declare on \m/ because of their attacks on ODN. On September 14th, 2007 M*A*S*H declared war on SPAM, \m/'s Protectorate, bringing it into the Unjust War. M*A*S*H fought hard for several days eventually completeling its to targets goals of pulling heat off of some of their ~ allies and causing massive damage. M*A*S*H single handly anarchied 16 nations with in SPAM, 2 \m/ targets, and one bandwagoneer within 48 hours. On September 19th M*A*S*H agreed to Ceasefire with SPAM, having met all mission objectives. Thus ending its involvement in the Unjust War. SPAM would go on to be completely destroyed by GGA for first strike Nukings on some of its senior members. The Calm After The War After the end of the Unjust War there was a time of peace through out planet bob. M*A*S*H enjoyed this time bonding with its allies at the Legion. At the beginning of October though a scandal rocked M*A*S*H and it former home of ONOS and allies at DUAL. During the merge of ONOS and DUAL that would form CORE, Jizzle ( The Acting Foreign Affairs Officer) posing as King Arthur II on IRC tried to disrupt the merge and threatened leaders of alliances. But his plan failed ,and almost brought CORE and M*A*S*H to war, he was brought before the JAG to be tried. Jizzle had legally purchased KAII's nation months earlier, but was restricted from using the name of KAII on IRC or the forums. He was eventually pardoned from total ZI due to diplomacy of Gino the Roman of CSN. Jizzle was forced into exile at CSN and his identity was released to public at large. A few weeks after this M*A*S*H's mentors, The Legion was forced to disband or submit to the NPO as their Vice royalty. This ended the long running strong relationship with the Legion. M*A*S*H was once again left alone with out any close allies. With a ever increasing threat of War in the Green Sphere that M*A*S*H was since before the Bilrow Doctrine M*A*S*H had entered the Dark Times. The Dark Times Near the end of November and beginning of December M*A*S*H decided it was time to get a new forum board for it growing needs and relocated to its current forums. Also during this time M*A*S*H moved to the Brown Team officially on December the 5th. Thus bringing it under the protection of the UPS v2.0 and the Stability of the Brown Unity in Trading Treaty. All seemed to be evening out new allies and economic stability, but M*A*S*H's problem had just begun. During this time all over Cybernations many user were becoming less interested in the game due to lack of fun and other political reasons, there was also lots of displeasure over the change in Tech parameters and Tech raiding rules. This combined with stress of the end of the semester finals and beginning of the holiday season caused people to stress out or just go inactive and die. M*A*S*H took a sizable hit form this wave of people leaving or flat being tired of the game. On December 9th after a quick passing of a unpopular ODP with CORE the members reacted calling for reform in the government of M*A*S*H, 3 resignations of M*A*S*H's prominent members, rocked the M*A*S*H government body allowing the push for change within the alliance. After many changes to the Government it seemed that things were finally starting to turn around. Only 2 more people would leave M*A*S*H to join NpO so they could fight in more wars, but as of 12/15/07 M*A*S*H had stabilized and with its great members and leaders it was on the long road to recovery. It was also during these dark times that 3 or 4 ex \m/ members who had been cleared by ~ to join M*A*S*H went Nuclear rogue on a few Grämlins nations, Causing extensive damage. M*A*S*H and The Grämlins diplomatic ties were strained but in the end the rogues were hunted down through out December and smashed beneath the combined forces. =Foreign Affairs= =Links= *M*A*S*H Forums *M*A*S*H Stats Related Articles